


Some time for ourselves, and ourselves only

by GS2000



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alphynecentric, F/F, Fluff, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Vacation, i ended up adding some plot, maybe some plot later, plot in chapter 3 only, slight mention of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:40:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GS2000/pseuds/GS2000
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphys and Undyne have been living together for a while now, but, because of their jobs, they actually don't have much time to spend with each other. Mettaton has the perfect idea to solve this lack of love.<br/>Set after the Pacifist Ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An unexpected, yet pleasent surprise

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic (and my first ever time writing in a foreign language) so feel free to give suggestions and feedback. I'll try to update this once a week or so (it won't be very long, just a few chapters), but school might make the chapters come out slower than first intended.

The sun was shining trough the window, and Alphys' eyes opened as son as the light pierced her eyelids. It was an weak light, but enough to wake Alphys up. She looked at the digital clock on her table. 8:02. It was early morning and they had been up until very late the night before re-watching the deluxe edition of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie 3 (wich, as Alphys had said many times, was an overall improvement over the second one, and maybe even the first one.), but she was used to sleeping less than she should. She got out of bed, and grabbed the glasses from her table. She glanced back at the bed, where Undyne was still sleeping (and snoring quite loudly too). The sun was shining on her scales, making them glow faintly.

"Of all the monsters"- Alphys tought -"of all the monsters, of every single one of them, she chose me."- Alphys smiled- " I still can't believe it."

Alphys went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup from a cupboard. It was a yellow mug in the shape of a lizard, that Asgore had given her as a gift. But as soon as she opened the fridge to grab some MTT-brand milk (Mettaton didn't have any sort of trouble adapting to the surface; in fact, in a few days he was a world-wide known superstar and had moved his business and his brand to the surface) she heard something:

Knock, knock.

She waited a few seconds and heard another knock on the door. Who could it be? It was too early for Papyrus or Sans to visit, and she was sure Frisk nad Toriel were still sleeping. Asgore had been out of town for a while, so that meant...

"Alphys! Open up, darling!"- Said a familiar voice from behind the door.

Alphys sighed. It was too damn early for this.

She went to the door and opened it. Her flamboyant friend was dressed as usual: covered from head to toe in pink clothes, almost as extravagant as the robot wearing them.

"W-what are you doing h-here Metta?"- She said giving the robot an annoyed look.

"Don't be like that, dear"-Mettaton made one of his ridiculous poses- "I'm here for a very important reason"

"Please, just tell me already. I'm dying to know what this is"- She sarcastically spitted out.

"That reason is LOVE! Erm, I mean love love, the one with the roses and kisses; not the other LOVE."- said Mettaton.

"Okay. T-that doesn't make any sense, s-so please explain a little bit more"- The lizard was getting more annoyed every second.

"I got you and your _lovely_ girlfriend"- Mettaton and Undyne were not exactly best friends- "this!". He handed her a small paper.

"Romantinc vacation in the forest"- Alphys read out loud -"Offer includes wooden shack, jacuzzi, and horse tour of the area"- She looked back at Mettaton -"A-are you serious?"

"Yes! When I saw it, I knew it'd be perefct for you two!- He said with a huge grin on his face -"You train leaves at 12:30, so you better hurry up!"

"WH-WHAT?"- She yelled without thinking that she could wake Undyne up -"Mettaton, unlike you, when can't decide if we don't want to go to work so I'm sorry but- A cold metal finger was pressed against her lips.

"Ssshhh. Don't worry about it. I met your bosses and convinced them to give you some free days"

"You d-did WHAT?"- this time she was sure she had woken up Undyne.

"Oh, you can thank me later. I just bribed them with some backstage passes. Nothing important"- He said striking another pose.

"B-but...- Alphys was interrupted again.

"B-but nothing! You are going to go and you and Undyne are going to have some _fun_...- He giggled when saying the last work.

"But what if-"

"Well, my work here is done. Goodbye!"- The robot left in a hurry.

Alphys closed the door and went back to the fridge. Whil she was making breakfast, she tought about whta ahd just happened. It was certainly a change fo plans, and it seemed like it could actually be fun. But if they wanted to go,they ahd to prepare everything quite fast. THe train station was not very close, so the should start packing their things soon. She drank all the milk in her mug quickly, and ate the cereal bar she was holding at a ruly impressionant speed. She then headed to the bedroom to wake her lover up.

"Rise and shine, babe"- She said quietly- "We have a long day ahead of us"

"Ngghhh..."- Undyne moaned -"Al...Alphy..."

Alphys kissed the Undyne's cheek- "Come on, sleepyhead."

"O...Okay..."- Undyne mumbled.

"I'll make you breakfast"- Alphys said.

"Thanks, you're the best."- Undyne yawned- "What did you mean about the long day?"

"Come into the kitchen and I'l tell you"- Alphys replaid from said room.

"Ugghhh..."- Undyne moaned again.

When Undyne got to the kitchen Alphys had already atarted to boil the water for her tea. Undyne loved tea: she drank it everyday, and enjoyed trying different flavour every now and then. Golden lower tea was still her favourite, and she even grew it herself on a part of their front garden.

Alphys gave the paper to Undyne -"Huh? What's this?"

"Read it"- Alphys replied.

"Wow. It's a very nice detail from that worthless pile of metal, but I...- Undyne began saying, but Alphys cut her off.

"He already arranged it. He met our bosses and bribed them, so they gave us some free days. Kind of weird for him to do that without asking, but it's already done."- Alphys exlpained.

"Well"- Undyne gave Alphys a playful smile -"We don't have any other choice. Let's take a break! WOOHOO!"

Having said that, she grabbed the boiling water nad drank it in one sip, ate the tea bag and munched on a few biscuits. She did it so fast Alphys didn't even have time to react.

"Let's start packing"- Undyne said.

"Okay"- Replied the lizard.

The walked back to their room and opened a closet. From it, Undyne pulled a huge bag and started opening every zipper it had. Alphys grabbed anything that she tought they'd need and handed it to her girlfriend. The put in a two pair of boots (one for each one of them), some underwear, a few warm pants and shirts, a smaller bag with toothbrushes and soap, two coats (they expected it to be very cold, becuse it was February, and therefore, still winter), their laptop (with some anime downloaded on it, of course), a pair of slippers, swimwear (for the jacuzzi), and a few more objects that were put in the bag so fast that neither of them knew what they were until they checked the bag again to make sur everything was okay. They dressed up in their regular clothes (Undyne wore a red shirt, a leather jacket, black jeans and red boots; and Alphys a brown hoodie, grey pants and white shoes), grabbed the house's keys and headed out the door. Undyne had the bag hanging from her shoulder (Alphys had told her many times that, even if some people in anime carried them like that, it was actually not good for your back, but Undyne didin't care).

Alphys checked her phone. 11:50. They had spent a surprising amount of time packing their stuff, but it didn't really matter. They arrived at the train station in twenty five minutes, where, surprisingly, Mettaton was waiting for them.

"Your train is just ahead!"- He said -"Have fun!"

"Thanks Metta! We will"- Undyne whispered to Alphys- "Mettaton being nice. That's weird."

They stepped on the train, found their seats, and pulled out their laptop. When the train started moving, they were already hugging each other, and their eyes were glued to the flashing screen.

 


	2. Old friends and new confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne meet some people and share some emotional moments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this so far! Feedback is appreciated, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them on the comments.

The train travel was over before they could even realize it. They had already watched an entire season of an anime they had downloaded, and they were halfway through the second one (it was getting really interesting). A loud whistle announced that they had already reached their destination. This caught them both by surprise, because they were only paying attention to the cartoon the entire travel. As soon as they saw some people getting up from their seats, they did the same. Undyne put the laptop in the bag (after, of course, having marked which episode they saw last) and hanged it from her shoulder. Alphys grabbed her hand and together they got off the train.

The train station was quite good looking. It was small and there were not many people, but Alphys didn't actually like crowds, and was comfortable in company of Undyne alone, or people they knew (like, for example, Frisk and the gang). They checked the paper (where Mettaton had written detailed instructions to reach the cabin) and headed out one of the big doors. When they looked outside, a certain big white monster holding a sign with the names _ALPHYS & UNDYNE_ caught their eye.

"There you are!"- A deep familiar voice said.

"Asgore?"- Undyne asked, not believing what she was seeing.

"Yes, it's me!"- Asgore laughed softly -"Mettaton asked me to be your driver, so I said yes without doubt."- He gave the couple a sincere smile.

"B-but weren't you out of town for a while"- Asked Alphys.

"Yes, I was, but I was planning on going back when Mettaton asked me if I could get you somewhere. This place is near where I was staying, so I had no problem getting here and helping you. It's on my way back, so It's no problem. Also, It's been a while since I've seen you two, and wanted to say hi."- Asgore said.

"Well tank you, big guy!"- Undyne gave both Alphys and Asgore a big smile -"Mettaton had some really nice details."

"Yeah, he did. I told you he's a nice person. Err, when he wants to."- Alphys replied.

"Maybe you're right."- Undyne added.

"Well, get in the car. Mettaton told me where you have to go. It's not very far, so it won't be very long before we get there."- Asgore said, opening his car door.

They all got in the car, and Asgore began driving. The car smelled like flowers, probably because Asgore took gardening very seriously, and dedicated most of his free time to it. Since he came out of the Underground, he had been helping Frisk on their duties as the ambassador of all monsterkind. When the negotiations and diplomacy were over, he got himself a nice small house with a big garden, and spent most of his time on it.

"Well."- Asgore said -"How are you two doing? Is everything going well?"

"Yes, it's going awesome!"- Undyne said -"I mean, we work a lot, and adapting is kind of hard, but we have each other, so it's okay."

"Aww Undyne, that was so sweet.."- Alphys said.

"Golly Undyne, I didn't think you could be so, um, passionate?"- Asgore said, clearly surprised at this part of the ex-captain's personality, unknown to him.

"Hey, I might be the most badass and toughest monster EVER, but I still have feelings!"

"You sound like Mettaton."- Alphys said, laughing.

"And how are thing going for you?"- Asked Undyne, not paying attention to Alphys' comment.

"Well, It's alright. Tori is starting to forgive me, I think. the last time I went to see Frisk she actually let me into the house."- Asgore replied.

"G-glad to hear it."- Said Alphys -"Toriel has a big heart. I'm sure she'll be friends with you again."  -Undyne nodded in agreement.

"I hope so."- Asgore replied -"We're already here, it seems. Well hope you have a good time."

"We will, thank you." -Said Alphys.

They got out of the car and said goodbye to Asgore, who left almost immediately. They passed through a wooden arc with the words _LOVECABINS: Romantic ambiance at a good price_ on the top of it. The reception was in a small log house, with a desk inside of it. They rang the bell, and a small monster wearing a sweater appeared from behind the desk. It appeared to be a temmie.

"Um, h-hoi. W-we wud luv room plz."- She said trying to speak like a temmie.

"I can understand you, you know. The name's Bob."- Said the temmie.

"Sorry, hehe"- Alphys laughed nervously -"You looked like a tem, so I..."

"It's okay, I'm used to it"- Replied Bob, sighing -"Do you have a reservation?"

"Do we?"- Undyne looked at Alphys -"Alphys, did Mettaton give you anything..?

"You're Undyne and Alphys?"- Asked Bob.

"Yes."- Replied Undyne -"Why?"

"Mettaton told us you were coming."- The monster couple looked at each other surprised -"Follow me, I'll guide you to your cabin."

The temmie guided them out of the door, and into a dirt path that went into the forest. The forest was actually very big, and the trees tall and thick. After walking for a few minutes, there, it was kind of hard to see due to the lack of light. they reached a wooden cabin that had some faint light coming from it, and Bob told them to enter. It was actually quite big, and, despite the fact that outside it was very cold, it had a fireplace that made the whole room feel warm and cozy.

"Here it is! Mettaton specifically asked for the most luxurious cabin, and told us that it needed to be private and away from the rest."- Explained Bob -"In a few hours we'll bring you dinner."

He then left.

"Holy crap, Mettaton REALLY did think about everything."- Alphys said, surprised.

"Yes. It seems kind of off, don't you think?- Undyne replied, looking around the room looking for something. -"Maybe it's a prank or something, and there are hidden cameras."

"Don't be like that, Undyne. Look, he even left us a... USB drive?"- Alphys looked at the table, where there was a small black object.- "Huh. Let's see what it is."

Alphys plugged the pen drive into her laptop, and opened it up. Inside there was a video called _WATCHME_. She double clicked it and waited a few seconds for it to load.

"Hello, darlings! It's me your most fabulous friend, Mettaton!"- He posed as usual- "You may be wondering why I have suddenly been acting so nice." -His voice got changed tone, to a more serious one that neither of the couple had ever heard from him.- "Look, I know I've been a little bit of a, um, moron. Especially to you Alphys, after all you've done for me.." -Something that looked like a tear appeared in the robots eye (Can robots even cry?) -"I wanted to make it up to you, so I thought I'll give you this. I hope you enjoy it." -His voice recovered the regular flamboyant tone he usually used.- "And don't worry about anything. I've planned everything, so just relax and have a good time! I've left some more things in there for you two, by the way. Anyway, have a good one!" -The video ended.

They both looked at each other surprised. Mettaton trying to be a better person (person, ghost, whatever). That was certainly they something they didn't expect from him.

"Let's see what else he left for us!"- Undyne said, and began opening drawers and closets. -"OH. MY. GOD." -She looked back at Alphys and gave her a small box.

"What is it? It looks like..."- Alphys' eyes were the size of dinner plates -"It's the preview of Mew Mew 4! It's not even available in Japan! How did he...?" -She didn't get to finish.

"WHO CARES? ARE YOU READY FOR SOME HARDCORE ANIME-WATCHING?"- Alphys nodded decisively -"THEN LET'S GET TO IT" -She effortlessly picked up the lizard and jumped into the bed.

They put the disc in their laptop and started watching it. They didn't know how long they were watching, but then a sudden knock on the door make them have to stop the episode they were watching. they looked out the window. It looked like it was nighttime, but due to the forest it was already dark, so they weren't sure. A second knock on the door made them get up from the bed. They went ahead and opened the door. Bob, accompanied by another monster similar to him were pushing a table full of food. At an impressive speed they go the table inside, lit all the candles, placed the silverware on its place and left with a "Bon appetit".

"Wow, dinner. I should have expected it."- Undyne made a gesture with his hand -"Let's see what we have here..."

They both sat down and started looking at the feast they had in front of them. There was a little bit of everything: sushi, steak (in the shape of Mettaton's face, of course), a big bowl of salad, some spaghetti (if papyrus was the one behind that one, it would be better to pass it up), a bowl of fruit they had never seen, and, of course, two glasses and a bottle of spider cider (made with whole spiders, as the label said).

The dinner went by ver quickly. They kept talking for as long as it lasted, discussing anime manly (well, Undyne just watched while Alphys argued passionately about the atrocity that Mew Mew 2 was, and how it put shame on the series).

"Well, that was delicious!"- Undyne said looking at the empty plate in front of her.

"I still can't believe you ate the whole thing"- Alphys said referring to the face steak.

"Go big or go home!"- Undyne burped loudly -"Whoops."

"Oh my god Undyne! That's nasty!"- Alphys said giggling. -"So what do we do now?"

"I don't know about you, but I'm pretty tired."- Undyne replied.

"Are you awake enough for the Mew Mew 4 exclusive?" -Alphys asked.

"HELL YEAH! Let's get the laptop on the bed, and let's get to it!" -Undyne said slamming her fist into the table, that replied with a bad sounding _CRACK_.

They both laid down on the bed (after changing into their comfy pajamas) and put the disc in. The show was of a surprisingly good quality even for a preview, and featured what appeared to be at least ten episodes. Alphys didn't count them, because, after a few minutes, she stopped paying attention to the screen and focused on her girlfriend: thinking about her, admiring her many features, thinking about past and about the future they both had ahead of them... She wondered how someone so wonderful could love a person who had done so many bad things, hurt so many people... She was so lost in her own thoughts she didn't even notice when Undyne stopped the episode midway and called her.

"Earth calling Alphys."- The lizard went back to her senses with a small gasp -"Are you okay, babe?"- Undyne asked, with a bit of worry in her voice.

"I, um, eh, I..."- She remained quiet for a few seconds. -"C-can I tell you something?"

"Sure, why not?"- Undyne closed the laptop and left it on her nightstand. -"Is something bothering you?"

"No, it's nothing, I just..." -She realized she was shaking a little, and seemed like Undyne noticed it s well- "I want to tell you that you're really important to me, and I love you, and..." -She had promised herself not to cry, but she couldn't handle it.

"You're very important to me too, Alphys. The most important thing in my life" -Undyne gave a big smile to her girlfriend.

"No, I mean... I mean, I wouldn't even be here if it was not for you..." -The pain of her past mistakes came back. -"And, I want o say thank you so much for everything and..." -She didn't have time to finish her sentence.

Undyne hugged her girlfriend tightly. She didn't say anything, but just that one gesture meant a thousand words. Alphys sobbed into her girlfriend shoulder, while she patted her on the back.

" _Sniff_. Thank you Undyne." -she said wiping the tears off her eyes. -"I love you."

"Alphys, I love you too."- Her girlfriend relied, shedding a tear. -"Darn it Alphy, you made me cry!"- The lizard let out a small laugh -"We should go to sleep now. It's pretty late."- The lizard nodded in agreement, and Undyne gave her a kiss.- "Good night Alphy."

"Good night, Undyne"

It was a peaceful night.


	3. Fun activities for the whole couple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys and Undyne have some fun on the cabin and outside of it.

Undyne was the first one to wake up. She stretched and got up from bed, trying to not wake up her girlfriend. She got out of their room and found a table with breakfast on it. "Enjoy it!" - said a note on the center of it. Kind of creepy for the employees to sneak into their cabin while they were still sleeping, but it she was quite hungry anyway, so she didn't think much about it. She grabbed a cup of coffee and a slice of bread, and sat down. She thought about what they'd so today. The paper said something about a _romantic horse ride_ (whatever that was) and a Jacuzzi. She didn't know how she'd ride a horse (she had never done it, and falling off it numerous times didn't sound very fun), so maybe-

"Good morning, Undyne!" - The lizard greeted her with a kiss. She'd lost herself in her thoughts, and didn't hear her approaching. - "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. I don't know what time is it, but I think we slept until late." - She said, looking out of the window.

The breakfast went by normally. They talked about the sudden change of Mettaton's attitude (that, while unexpected, was welcome) and discussing how they were going to spend the day.

"I can't ride a horse either, so I don't think we'll do it." - Alphys replied, after listening to Undyne's thoughts on the horse ride.

"It's a shame. It sounded interesting. Well, then I-"

Knock, knock.

Alphys and Undyne looked at each other for a second. They both went to the door and opened it.

But there was no one there. Well, except two horses and a package with a note. The note was written in pink paper and with glitter pen, so it probably was from Mettaton. Well, they were sure. It said:

"I know neither of you have ever ridden a horse before, But worry not: these horses have been trained to 'ride themselves'. Just get on them and they'll do all the work. Oh, and you better put these clothes on. Riding a horse without these can be a pain in the ass. Literally. Enjoy!

-MTT."

"Ride themselves? That sounds a little bit weird." - Alphys said looking at the horses.

"Well, that solves our problem." - Undyne patted Alphys on the back. - "Open the package, and let's ready up."

They went back inside and shared the contents of the package: two pairs of boots and pants, made for professional horse riding. "These things cost a fortune!" - Alphys said, looking at the smaller pair, clearly for her - "I-I feel kind of bad taking them...". Undyne heard her girlfriend and replied - "Like Mettaton said: don't worry. He probably has enough money to pay for a billion pairs of these" - she pointed at the boots, that were already on her feet.

After putting a jacket each, they headed out of the door. Undyne was the first one to mount: in a single jump she managed to position herself on the back of the horse. Alphys tried to mimic her, but her legs were too short to do so. The horse seemed to notice this, because it folded its legs in a manner that Alphys could easily get up. Saying they were well didn't do it justice (Undyne actually wondered if one of them was Aaron in disguise). When both of them were ready, the horses started walking at a slow pace. Even though the forest was still dark, a faint orange glow shined from above the trees, giving it a surreal lighting.

After a few minutes admiring the forest around them, the girl's horses stopped.

"Why did we stop? Alphys, can you see anything?" - She called for her girlfriend, who was right in front of her. The horse caught up to the lizard's mount. - "What's going on? Why did we stop?"

Alphys simply pointed forward.

"What? Is there-" - she started saying, and looked in front of her.

Undyne suddenly forgot how to talk.

Ahead of them was a huge waterfall. Bigger than any she had ever seen. An endless stream of water rushed down a tall cliff, and hit the pond below creating a thick fog above the water. Undyne started. And stared. She lost track of time. That sight felt familiar. It reminded her of home: Waterfall, her old house, the garbage dump... She stayed quiet for a very long time, until a voice suddenly called for her.

"U-Undyne? Are you alright?"

"Oh, yeah I'm alright. I was just, uh... Remembering" - Undyne replied.

"Reminds you of home, right? I mean, Waterfall, not our actual house." - Alphys pointed out.

"Yes, it does." - Undyne smiled at the lizard. - "Should we keep going?"

"Y-yes, let's go."

The was actually a river that flowed from the pond of the waterfall. They kept on walking among the gentle sounds of the currents. Around them fireflies flew, lighting their path. Undyne looked at Alphys, and asked her something:

"Alphys." - She said - "Did you ever think we would ever get here?"

"H-here? To the forest?"

"No, silly." - Undyne grinned - "I mean the surface. I know it's been a long time since we got here, but, I don't know... It still feels unknown..."

"W-well, we had you, so of course I knew you were going to get us out of there! Well, Frisk did, but... You know what I mean." - Alphys replied.

A few moments later, both horses stopped.

"Looks like we're already back." - Alphys' horse lowered itself and let her get off.

"So, uhhh, do we like, have to return them or something?" - Undyne asked after jumping off her horse.

The horses turned back and started walking towards the path that led to the reception area. Both girls looked at each other with confusion. Alphys wondered how did they manage to train them so well, while Undyne was 99,9% sure they were Aaron's cousins or something and were just playing dumb.

When they got back into the house, the smell of food greeted them. The table was covered in dozens of varieties of pastries, with two small cups at the end of it. In the center there was a note: "Not actually made of spiders.". At such a sight, their stomachs grumbled in anticipation.

"I'm going to change, and I'll be right back." - Alphys said.

Undyne replied back, but with her mouth already full of muffins she couldn't make out what she was saying. After putting on something more comfortable, she came back.

"Is this supposed to be our lunch? It doesn't look very healthy." - Alphys said.

Undyne swallowed a whole muffin in one bite. - "Jeez, you sound like Toriel. Just relax, like Mettaton said! Once in a while a few dozen muffins don't hurt."

After a few buns, muffins and biscuits. she was stuffed. Undyne, on the other hand... Let's just say the main conversation topic during all of this was 'Are you going to eat that?'.

After finishing the last edible thing on the table, Undyne yawned. - "That was delicious! Muffet's really good when she doesn't use spiders. Anyway, what should we do now?"

Alphys looked at the paper she had in her pocket - "It says there's a Jacuzzi outside. We should try it!"

"YEAH!" - She picked up Alphys off the ground. And was ready to head out of the door, when she remembered something - "Oh, wait, we have to get our swim suits on, right?"

"Y-yes, we should"

"Ok, let's hurry up!"

Undyne entered the room and put on her swimming suit as fast as she could. It had been a while since she had been in contact with water (she showered, but, to quote her 'It isn't the same'). Undyne was ready to go, but Alphys was still getting dressed. After what Undyne thought were hours, she was ready to go.

"Oh, you look incredibly cute with that on!" - Undyne said, making Alphys blush. The swimming suit was like the dress she usually wore: black, with white dots.

"Y-you..." - She blushed even harder. She spoke with barely audible tone - "...look h-hot, U-Undyne! Oh god I didn't make it weird did I?"

"Oh Alphys, you adorable dork." - Undyne kissed the top of Alphys' head - "Are you ready?"

With a nod from the smaller monster, they both exited the cabin and went around it (that's were the paper said the Jacuzzi was located). Undyne stopped right on her tracks when she saw it. The Jacuzzi was more like a pool (judging by its size, she thought that maybe up to ten people would fit perfectly inside of it), and they had it all for themselves. Undyne, to Alphys' surprise, lunged forward and jumped directly into it, causing water to splash everywhere. The Jacuzzi was not that deep, but deep enough to stop Undyne from breaking something when jumping into it. The water was warm, but both Alphys and Undyne liked it that way (Alphys was cold blooded, so freezing water just knocked her out; and Undyne just hated cold things).

"W-wait for me!" - The lizard made its way to the water, and got in it carefully.

The water was hot, but not too hot. She leaned on the border of the Jacuzzi, and tried to relax. It was a nice sensation, but...She reached for what appeared to be control panel and pressed a button. Bubbles started to flow and made the water feel weird (but in a good way). Alphys was ready to relax.

But Undyne had something else on her mind.

She grinned and disappeared underwater, just to emerge again a few seconds later beside Alphys. - "Hey there, gorgeous." -She said, putting an arm around the lizard - "Come here often?"

Alphys blushed a little - "W-what exactly are you doing?"

"Shh!" - Undyne said, pressing her finger against Alphys' lips - "I'm trying to be smooth, so just play along"

"O-okay..." - Alphys was both curious and confused.

"So, you come here often?" - Undyne repeated.

"N-no. I'm actually on a little vacation." - She answered blushing even harder. Did she do it right? She thought she knew how to role play but it was much different behind a screen. Would Undyne be disappointed in her? What if-

"So you won't be staying long, huh? Then we better make the time you stay here worthwhile, don't you think...?" - Undyne winked.

"Oh my god Undyne!" - She was completely red now.

"Okay, okay, I'm joking" - Undyne grinned. Well that didn't work, but it...

"I didn't say I didn't want to..." - Alphys said with a very quiet voice. Was that too direct? Maybe it wasn't what she was thinking and she was just being a pervert. Alphys' head was filled with doubt.

Undyne stared at her with a surprised look. And then grinned widely.

_OH YES._

She disappeared again underwater. Alphys was surprised at first but when she felt something get close to her. Well, close to her crotch, to be exact. With a delicacy that was unusual in Undyne, she moved away part of the swimming suit. Alphys started do sweat. She felt her girlfriends presence, kissing her thighs as she got close to the lizard's sweet spot.

Undyne's tongue made its way inside Alphys. She moaned, and looked around to make sure there was no one there to hear her. As her girlfriend got deeper, she started saying her lover's name.

"Undyne..." - She moaned - "I... Undyne..."

She repeated her name for what appeared to be an eternity, but she enjoyed every second of it.

Undyne pulled out slowly and emerged again.

"That was... great." - Alphys sais, still shaking a bit.

"Was?" - Undyne smiled - "I'm not done yet..."

Suddenly, Alphys felt a nimble pair of fingers touch her. Her girlfriend's fingers took the place her tongue had held moments before, caressing her sweet spot with slow, delicate movements. Alphys was trembling, and incapable of saying a single word. She just kept moaning, much to Undyne's delight.

"Un... dyne... I... please..." - Alphys hugged Undyne tightly - "I'm gonna..."

"UNDYNE!"

Her name echoed in the woods, and then there was silence. Undyne was slightly worried: had she been too aggressive? Maybe it had been too rough...

"T-thank you.." - Alphys said, catching her breath. - "That was i-incredible..."

Undyne smiled at her girlfriend. - "No need to thank me. Anything that makes you happy makes me too."

"I-I feel a little w-weak now" - Alphys laughed nervously - "I think we should go back now."

"Okay, babe." - Undyne kissed Alphys on the cheek. - "By the way, when did Mettaton said we had to go to the train station?"

"I don't know." - Alphys replied, looking at the paper. - "Here it says _be ready at 5 P.M._ "

They stepped out of the Jacuzzi and got back to the cabin. Undyne actually had to carry Alphys there, because she siad (blushing, of course) that her legs felt like jelly. The clock said that it was 4:33 P.M, so if they wanted to not be late, they had to hurry. Luckily, the only thing they had to do is change and pack a few things. They tossed a few clothes inside, their swimming suits (in a plastic bag, to prevent them from getting water all over the bag), the laptop and a few bars of soap that Undyne grabbed from the bathroom ("Nobody's gonna miss them" - she said when Alphys told her to leave them where they belonged).

After they got done with the bag, someone knocked on the door. After opening it, a small white creature greeted them.

"Follow me." - Bob said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but exams and school really got in the way. This is my frist time writing something like this, so it might be a little weird, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.


	4. The trip back

After a walk through the woods that felt quite shorter than the first one, they arrived at reception. Their keys were taken from them, and they headed out to the path that led to the exit. A pink limousine that couldn't belong to anyone except Mettaton was waiting for them.

A monster with a hand for a head greeted them - "Hello. You're Undyne and Alphys, right?"

"Yes." - Replied Undyne, without knowing where to look (were the nails its eyes or something?)

"Please, come in." - The monster opened the limo and they both entered.

The limo was very big. It had glitter everywhere, and looked like it could hold up to a dozen people. Also, there was a small statue of Mettaton in the center, from where a small stream of water flowed. Typical of him. The weird thing was the absence of the real Mettaton.

After little while, they arrived at the train station. The monster handed them their bags and said goodbye to them, and drove off shortly after. After finding the train, they sat on a pair of seats, and were ready to pull out the laptop from the bag once again.

Suddenly, a figure with a jacket and a hood tapped Alphys on the arms.

"Uh... Hi?" - Alphys was slightly confused.

The figure revealed its face and spoke quietly, but with a certainly familiar voice - "Hell, darlings."

"Mettaton!" - Undyne said a little bit too loud, but continued a little bit more quietly - "What's with the disguise?"

"I don't want people to recognize me." - Mettaton sat in front of them - "Well, how was it, huh? Did you have fun?"

"Yes. We had a great time." - Alphys stuttered for a second - "But how did you manage to pay it all? It must have cost you a fortune!"

"Alphys, Alphys" - Mettaton laughed - "Always worrying. It's nothing."

"How did you find the place?" - Undyne asked, grinning widely - "Did you go with someone _special_?"

"My private life is none of your business." - Mettaton looked at Alphys - "What was your favorite part?"

"I liked the Jacuzzi." - She looked at Undyne and blushed - "T-the water was nice."

The rest of the travel went by rather quickly, and they spent it talking about what they had done (excluding, of course, the _intimate_ details). When the train arrived at the station, Mettaton and the couple parted ways.

"It's been a pleasure, darlings." - Mettaton looked around to see if anyone had recognized him - "I'm afraid I have to leave now. Goodbye."

"Bye, Mettaton." - said Undyne, while Alphys just waved her hand.

The trip back home was fast, and when they got to their house, Alphys sat on the sofa sighing in relief. Vacations were fun and relaxing, but exhausting in a way. Undyne sat down next to her after a few minutes, with two cups of hot chocolate in her hands. She handed one to Alphys and grabbed the bag.

"Let's continue where we left off, okay?" -  Undyne said, grabbing the laptop from the bag. Alphys simply nodded and took a sip of hot chocolate.

After a while, Undyne paused the show.

"I-Is something wrong?" - Alphys asked.

"No, it's nothing. I just want to ask you something." - Undyne said, with a big smile.

"Okay... Go on." - Alphys took another sip.

"Can we buy a Jacuzzi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the fic! (The updates were slow because exams pield up and I got a pretty nasty cold, but I think I might be over it now).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks a lot for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
